Despair Disease
Despair Disease is a motive introduced in the third chapter of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. It's an endemic disease that is found on Jabberwock Island. According to Monokuma, there are extremely tiny insects that transmit the disease. In truth, it's a fictional disease that exists only in the Neo World Program's virtual version of the island. "The insects" appear to be just a story made up by Monokuma, who can cure and supposedly inflict the disease in a flash. Description People who catch the Despair Disease will get a high fever. They turn very weak and need lots of rest, but they're still capable of moving and walking around (depending on the symptoms, they may even be very energetic and eager to move despite their weakened state). Nagito Komaeda's symptoms are far worse, as he constantly loses consciousness and stays unconscious for most of the time, foams at mouth, is incapable of moving and is even close at dying - it's implied that this is due to the fact that he was already terminally ill before catching the Despair Disease. The most notable symptom is a significant change in the individual's personality, which lasts until the person is cured. The symptoms of the victims are the opposite of their normal personalities and thus different based on the individual. For example, Nagito was afflicted by the Liar Disease, Akane Owari had the Coward Disease, and Ibuki Mioda had the Gullible Disease. Due to the fever and personality change, most of the ill people appear to be in a groggy, fuzzy-headed state. Most likely, they don't remember everything that happened while they were sick. Mikan Tsumiki, on the other hand, is capable of clear, detailed planning while suffering from the Remembering Disease. The disease is highly contagious and can get passed from person to person easily, just like the common cold. In-game Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent The students met up at the restaurant as instructed by Monokuma. Hajime Hinata found Akane who was unexpectedly crying and mourning after Nekomaru Nidai, who was injured by Monokuma, in a very emotional manner. Eventually, Hajime noticed that Nagito is acting strange as well, such as stating that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was cloned after his injury and a transfer student would replace Nekomaru who couldn't be saved. He even lied to Hiyoko Saionji that he saw Mahiru Koizumi being alive at the movie theater. Eventually, when Ibuki turned up, everyone noticed that she is acting unusually casual. Moments later, Monokuma explained that Ibuki, Akane, and Nagito have caught the Despair disease. He also admitted that he placed them overnight. None of the students knew how to cure the disease, but Mikan took care of the three in the third island's hospital. Whilst caring for the others, Mikan caught the Despair Disease herself, causing her to remember "her beloved". After Ibuki and Hiyoko were murdered, Monokuma quickly healed the victims and brought them to investigate the murder. Although everyone is cured of their symptoms, Mikan continued to remember "her beloved". List of Symptoms *'Liar Disease': Caused Nagito Komaeda to compulsively tell outlandish lies. *'Coward Disease': Turned Akane Owari into an emotional wreck who was constantly afraid, crying, and apologizing. *'Gullible Disease': Caused Ibuki Mioda to believe everything she was told. It also made her inappropriately casual, although this may be a combination of the disease's effects and her own upbeat personality. *'Remembering Disease': Caused Mikan Tsumiki to regain her memories of being part of Ultimate Despair. ru:Лихорадка Отчаяния es:Enfermedad de la Desesperación Category:Motives Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge